Heaven's not enough
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Hinata says goodbye to Naruto and recalls the day she lost her lover, her heaven, forever and is left with a precious gift...NejixHina Sad, tragic but lovely at the same time.


Heavens Not Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise Neji and Hinata would be together and it wouldn't be weird…LoL I do own the plot though…

Sera: After writing **Soundless Place** I was inadvertently put in the NejiXHina mood and well here is my first attempt at tragic-romance…I hope you like it.

Hinata looked up at the dreary gray sky with mid discontent. She was, in all regards alone and yet she was filled with the sweet memories of him. Him, her lover, her protector, her lover, her Neji.

If she listened hard enough she could still hear his voice saying things that lovers say and, if she let herself drift off enough she could almost feel his soft longing touches.

She pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest, her long midnight blue hair falling over her knees and face like a dark curtain as her white eyes shut remembering him; his fierce yet soft white eyes so similar to her own. She remembered his passion for her, his need to protect her, his breath in her ear, his powerful body over hers.

He had belonged to her for that moment in time…those seconds of loving contentment which were now memories that never seemed to fade away but cling to her heart.

He was hers and no mistake as was she, his, as well.

"Hinata, can I sit with you?"

She smiled.

"Yes, Naruto, you can sit with me." She didn't stutter, no, she was cured of that now.

He sat with her, his regal robes billowing a bit in the cold winter breeze. His blue eyes regarded her with sadness as he lifted one knee and leaned his arm on it lazily. He stared up at the now darkening sky, his handsome face obscured by shadows.

"I don't know what to say to you." He began. "I know that you've been through so much pain, I know that no matter what I say you wont be cured."

She said nothing, her veil of hair was pushed aside by the same breeze as her kind white eyes regarded him.

"I know."

"All I can say is…" Naruto paused for a bit. "Hinata, you know he loved you, right?"

"Yes."

"You know that he meant to marry you, right?"

"I know."

He didn't look at her, his eyes remained on the heavens. He was sad to, she thought.

_'he's just as sad as me…'_

His eyes pulled away from the heavens and looked upon her face, his angel, his _sister_ Hinata.

"Sakura and I are running away to Sand, we mean to start a new life there." He smiled. "Come with us, Hinata."

"Naruto…" She sighed looking away from him. She wanted to go but she vowed that she would stay. She promised him. "I'm happy for you and Sakura, I'm so glad that she has sense enough to realize that she loves you."

His expression went from shocked to happiness.

"Yes, I guess that when Sasuke and Neji…" He stammered on for a bit. "When the _ordeal_ occurred she realized that he didn't love her."

"Oh Naruto, she always loved you, she was just blinded by first love."

They were silent, sitting alone together on the abandoned Hyuuga compound.

How strange that the strong Hyuuga, whom could not be destroyed in battle could be defeated by illness?

"You're leaving now, right?" She asked him as she heard him stand.

"Yes. Gaara means to hide us for a while until the Hokage stops searching for Sakura and I."

And that was it. Farewells were exchanged, promises made and as Naruto Uzumaki departed he took with him Hianta's farewell for Sakura.

She would see neither of them again.

She sat back down, alone contemplating her life and how she wound up alone.

She remembered his touches and his love, and she remembered when Sasuke came to her pledging his love to her and the promise to rebuild the Uchiha clan with her.

-

'_Sasuke!'_

He looked at her solemnly, his dark onyx eyes filled with emotion never shown before. He extended his arm toward her and pulled her to him.

'_You know how I feel for you, Hinata!'_ He whispered. _'I love you, I have loved you since the moment we met when we were children.'_

He kissed her.

She pushed him away.

'_So,'_ He began, placing a hand on his lips where hers had been. _'This is how it will be? You reject me for HIM, for your flesh and blood?'_

She didn't know what to say, no one knew save for Naruto.

'_Sasuke, I-'_

He smirked.

'_I saw you both.'_ He said calmly. _'In the forest one evening ago. Such passion for your cousin, Hinata, such words of love spoken that should never be spoken by relatives.'_

Horrified she fled her empty home only to run into the arms of Neji. Naruto and Sakura watched as she cried, as she grasped his arms. Sakura took an intake of breath as she witness the intimacy oh Neji's caresses to her face, his hushed voice whispering into her ear.

_'What's this?'_

Naruto said nothing and Sakura realized that he knew about the incestuous relationship between the two.

_'So, Neji's here.'_

And that when it happened. A series of blows, blood, steal meeting steal as swords crashed together. She remembered asking: _'when had swords come to play?'_ but was not answered as Sasuke dealt the final fatal blow into Neji's chest.

Neji fell forward, Naruto catching him and placing him on the ground, holding him in his arms.

Hinata tried to fling to him but Sasuke caught her arm and threw her to the ground.

He bent over her intent on capturing her lips in a kiss…it never came.

He slumped forward and fell on Hinata. His back bore a kunai in it, blood flowing from the wound.

Hinata's eyes flew up to see Sakura standing above Sasuke's body, her hands outstretched from when she embedded the weapon into his back.

_'Hina-ta.'_

She was by his side, holding him as Naruto hand bee. Here eyes tearing as she starred at his pale face, his semi-glazed over eyes.

_'Oh Neji…'_

He lazily smiled at her, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his lips.

_'Oh Hi-nata…don't cry.'_ He lifted his hand and with his long finger wiped her tears. _'It's just a scratch…I'll be fine.'_

It had obviously been a lie. His shirts was stiff with blood and the rusty smell clung to her nose.

_'Don't talk Neji, save your strength._' Her eyes wandered to Naruto and to the blank eyed Sakura. _'Get help!'_

_'Hinata there's nothing we can do.' _Naruto said softly.

_'No! Please!'_ She looked back at Neji, weak and dying in her arms. _'Neji.'_

He smiled at her again, brining his arm up, placing it on the back of her head to pull her head towards his.

Their kiss was a desperate kiss, a marking of a lovers parting.

Tears and blood mingled with their final kiss.

_'It's o-okay Hinat-a…I'll al-ways be with y-you…promise me you-ll stay here and make a ha-happy life..'_

She nodded.

_'I promise.'_

His white eyes shut.

She saw the truth of what was to come.

_'Oh Neji…please don't leave me!'_

He smiled.

_'I'm just going to sleep for j-just a minute…'_

She held his body close, not caring of the blood. She cried into his wounded chest, cried into his no longer living body.

_**'Neji!'**_

The only witnesses to that night said nothing as they watched her fall apart.

-

As she sat near the abandoned compound recalling her lost love she couldn't help but smile. Neji may have been gone, her family may have been dead, but when he left, he left with her his most precious gift. Her hand went beside her, to where an infant quietly looked up at her with white eyes, it's brown hair shining like it's father's. She picked up her child and held him close.

Her only reminder that she had truly loved.

A child created by love.

Neji lived through the child that he would never meet.

"Oh little Aki, I am going to tell you a story." She said as the child cooed affectionately at her. "It's a story about a man and a young woman that loved each other very much…" She said then paused feeling as though Neji was there with them. She smiled warmly.

_"Once upon a time…"_

**THE END.**

SERA: So you like it? I might write a prequel. Comment and I'll do it.

Hinata: Please comment!


End file.
